


Everyone Needs a Quarantine Buddy

by ShamelessPeterPan (PiscesDragon)



Series: With Your Hand in Mine We Are Kings [4]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, Erotic dancing, Established Relationship, Geges, Humor, In-Laws, Living Together, M/M, Not Beta Read, Quarantine Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiscesDragon/pseuds/ShamelessPeterPan
Summary: Living together had been easy when they were never there — with one or both of them always away at a shooting location, the apartment was more of a port where two ships often passed without even seeing each other.So when the quarantine first began, it had been a welcome reprieve from their hectic schedules, and a rare opportunity to spend a little time together without any work interruptions. Wang Yibo flew back to Beijing (against the wishes of his family, his TTXS brothers, management, and basically everyone he knew) to be with Xiao Zhan — if he was going to be stuck at home, there was no one else he’d rather be with.But would they be able to survive so much togetherness without ruining the good thing they’d managed to build long distance?
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: With Your Hand in Mine We Are Kings [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664230
Comments: 22
Kudos: 334





	Everyone Needs a Quarantine Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> I literally know nothing about living in China or Yibo’s manager or anything about his family. Be aware all “facts” come straight out of my imagination!
> 
> I didn't bother anyone to beta read this, so please forgive any errors.
> 
> If you’d like a little ‘mood music’, [here is the song Yibo dances to in this story](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zh3eG7HgnCM&list=PLlRLKyDtdPcbHa7IV569BNCg52TLYxgo7&index=2&t=0s). Thanks to my Twitter peeps for the help and suggestions!

It had been surprisingly easy to slip into a domestic life with Xiao Zhan. 

When they had moved in together after Xiao Zhan’s 28th birthday in October, at that point it was largely for convenience. Their schedules were both so busy that when they did happen to both land in Beijing at the same time, they always spent as much time together as possible. With the success of  _ Chen Qing Ling _ and his movie, Xiao Zhan had enough endorsement deals and future projects lined up to make it possible to move into a nicer place when his lease ended. But the downside to moving was it would financially limit the other projects he wanted to develop with his own studio.

Since Yibo had been looking into investing in a larger place, and he’d never really enjoyed living alone anyway, sharing a space with Xiao Zhan seemed like the obvious solution.

The only real argument they’d had over the living arrangements occurred when Xiao Zhan insisted on paying rent.

“You moved in with me,” Yibo reminded him with an expression of disbelief. “It’s my place. It’s paid for. Why would you need to pay  _ me _ to live here?”

“Yibo — ”

The younger man eyed him critically. “Do you think I’m that bad at managing my business that I can’t afford to pay the bills? I didn’t want you to move in as my  _ roommate, _ Xiao Zhan.”

“Bo-di, that’s not what I’m saying,” Xiao Zhan said, raising his hands in supplication. His voice was gentle, but the glint in his eye gave a warning that Yibo did  _ not _ want to start a fight over this. “It’s just that if anyone found out we’re living together, and I’ve got proof I’m paying rent, we’ve got protection. The cover of a friendly arrangement holds up under scrutiny when there’s a paper trail.”

Yibo crossed his arms and scoffed, “Like the government doesn’t already know we’re together.”

Xiao Zhan didn’t have any argument for that. A year ago, when he was barely a blip on the entertainment radar and Yibo still a relatively low-level celebrity, they hadn’t been as careful with their WeChat and private messages. Yibo had access to a secure, high-grade VPN at the time, but he’d rarely remembered to use it. Now, their names were soaring to the top of every popularity list, and they had multiple CP fan groups cheering their partnership. As careful as they had become in the last few months, they both knew they weren’t perfect during the  _ Chen Qing Ling _ promotions — and they’d given the fans plenty of clues to their actual relationship. 

Not to mention that even attempting to keep a distance often made their interactions even more awkward and dangerously obvious.

With the spectacle of their shared popularity rising so quickly and spreading like a fire, there was no way the people carefully running their country had not tracked down every piece of information they could find on the two most powerful social influencers of the moment. And there was definitely a plethora of condemning data the government had access to.

In the year between the end of CQL filming and the promotional tour the next summer, they’d both been busy with their own work, and separated by distance more often than not. Sending each other explicit selfies and text messages helped fill those gaps, and though they’d both wiped their phones of anything clearly incriminating, there was a good chance nothing ever  _ really _ disappeared from China’s servers.

“It’s not an authority I’m really worried about,” Xiao Zhan explained. “We’re not doing anything illegal. It’s the media and fan sites. You know they’re relentless.”

Without a good way to counter, Yibo switched tactics. “Why can’t you just pick up other expenses? You already buy all the groceries.”

“That’s because I do all the cooking,” Xiao Zhan argued with the hint of a smile.

Yibo smirked. “See? You already take care of me much more than I do for you.”

“I highly doubt the person wanting to out us about our personal lives will see it that way.”

“Well,” Yibo said, moving into Xiao Zhan’s space and wrapping his arms around his waist. “You do take care of me in  _ other _ ways, too.”

With that, the discussion had ended somewhat abruptly. Yibo, or more specifically his mouth, quickly convinced his boyfriend that it was much more beneficial for both parties to resolve their disagreement in bed.

Yibo forgot all about the conversation — until 10,000 yuan showed up randomly in his personal account. It wasn’t difficult to track where the payments came from. Instead of fighting about it though, Yibo decided to just… put the money back where it belonged.

He had the financial officer for his company do some back-door, creative accounting to slip the funds into the security holdings for Xiao Zhan’s studio. His people would be less likely to notice, and when they did finally figure it out, Xiao Zhan wouldn’t be able to move the money, anyway. He would be pissed, but Yibo would deal with the fallout when it came. His actions still achieved what his boyfriend was after — to make it appear to be an innocent living arrangement.

He was just ensuring the money still went to Xiao Zhan’s studio, where it belonged. It had been a few months, and so far no one had caught on to the transfers. If Yibo was lucky, he might make it through June before Zhan-ge’s wrath came raining down. And hopefully by that point, if everything went according to his plans, Xiao Zhan would no longer have any argument against Yibo’s regular “investment” in his company.

*****

When the quarantine first began, it had been a welcome reprieve from their hectic schedules, and a rare opportunity to spend a little time together without any work interruptions. Yibo had flown back to Beijing (against the wishes of his family, his TTXS brothers, management, and basically everyone he knew) to be with Xiao Zhan — if he was going to be stuck at home, there was no one else he’d rather be with.

“I have a quarantine buddy, Ma,” Yibo told his mother in exasperation. He had just been home for Lunar New Year, and there was no way he would go back again so soon. He loved his parents, but without a doubt they all got along much better when he was hundreds of miles away. “Besides, I can take care of myself.”

His mother was not convinced. “When you left this house, you first had a school, then a management team and an entire group of geges to take care of you. Don’t try to tell me Wang Han and those others don’t look out for you when you’re in Changsha! What are you going to do without your assistant and team to help you?”

He had nearly thrown the phone in frustration, before Xiao Zhan plucked it from his hand, holding it above his head out of reach while he kept Yibo at bay with his other arm. 

He turned the full power of his most dazzling smile on Yibo’s mother. “ _ Āyí,  _ how are you?”

The poor woman, who had only had the opportunity to interact with Xiao Zhan on a few occasions, had no idea what hit her. It shouldn’t have been possible for a man to exert that much charm through a video call, but then, Xiao Zhan was no average man.

“Xiao Zhan! Sweet boy! You look too thin,” Yibo’s mother complained with a smile, completely unable to resist doting on him. “Is Yibo being kind to you? If not, you tell me and I’ll have a talk with him.”

Yibo shook his head in amazement. Xiao Zhan was the only person he’d ever seen who could make his own mother turn on him like a traitor.

“Of course I’m nice to him,” Yibo grumbled, raising his voice to be heard, although he knew his mother couldn’t see him at the angle Xiao Zhan held the phone. “Do you think he would still be here if I weren’t?”

Xiao Zhan laughed at him, rolling his eyes playfully and then sharing a look with his mother that indicated a closeness to their relationship that Yibo did  _ not _ appreciate. It was nice that his boyfriend got along with his mom, but it was still  _ his _ mother. Yet it seemed like every time she talked with Zhan-ge, she only held the man in higher esteem.

Yibo obviously understood the appeal. Xiao Zhan was impressive. Besides singing and acting, he had many skills and talents, a brilliant mind and a kind heart. He was educated, well spoken and polite — almost everything his parents could ever ask for in their son’s partner. If Xiao Zhan were a girl, Yibo had little doubt his mother would have contacted Zhan-ge’s parents by now and arranged a marriage to lock it down before Yibo could do something to screw it up.

Hell, if it was legal for him to marry Xiao Zhan in China, his mother would have  _ still _ done that.

“Let Auntie and I talk a minute, hmm?” Xiao Zhan said to him, clearly indicating Yibo should back off and let him handle it.

Yibo crossed his arms, huffed, then moved across the room to watch with a pout from the doorway. He listened to his boyfriend chat with his mother for less than five minutes, explaining that  _ yes, he could cook _ and  _ yes, he knew what foods Yibo needed to avoid _ to keep his stomach issues in check, and  _ no, he wouldn’t let Yibo near the knives.  _ He answered every question she asked with wide, honest eyes and a soft smile that Yibo knew was easily melting his mother into not only acceptance but approval.

When Xiao Zhan bid the woman farewell and handed the phone back to Yibo, his mother had been transformed into a smiling ray of sunshine.

“You keep ahold of that boy, Bo Bǎo,” she told him seriously. “He will take good care of you.”

He’d done nothing but sigh at his mother in resignation. He couldn’t exactly fault her for falling prey to Xiao Zhan’s charms. After all, he’d been a more than willing victim himself practically from the moment they formally met.

So with his mother’s blessing and whatever supplies they could manage to scrape together, the two men had happily holed up together in their home.

They’d done nothing for the entire first week except reconnect and rest. Sleep, fuck, occasionally remember to eat something, and repeat. It was the glorious staycation they’d both desperately needed after being so busy for so many months. Once they realized the severe threat of the virus would keep them trapped at home for much longer, Yibo had worried that Xiao Zhan would get tired of him. Or they would drive each other crazy.

They’d shared spaces and spent long periods of time together when filming  _ Chen Qing Ling, _ but they had also been busy  _ doing _ things at that time, too. Acting or getting made up or rehearsing — or goofing around on set to kill the time in between. Sure, they’d gotten aggravated with each other occasionally, but there had always been other people around to provide distractions. With the quarantine, they were stuck together, unable to go out or completely escape one another.

Surprisingly, it had been fine. Better than fine, actually. They’d settled into a routine: Xiao Xhan cooked, and Yibo cleaned up the apartment. They played video games, watched TV or worked out, and dabbled in activities they could do together. Xiao Zhan tried to teach him how to cook a few things and helped Yibo with calligraphy when he saw Xiao Zhan designing fonts and decided he wanted to practice his own penmanship. Yibo helped Xiao Zhan with lyrics for some songs he’d been working on and taught him how to do a few simple magic tricks.

But they also took advantage of the free time to do some of their own interests separately. 

Xiao Zhan was happy to finally have some time to work on his art, doodling on his tablet and even pulling out his easel and paints to work on a landscape he’d started months ago but never had time to finish. While Yibo spent an entire day submersed in putting together a Lego set, his boyfriend curled up on the couch for most of the day with a book. Zhan-ge even took a few breaks from his reading to help with the process or provide a temporary distraction in the form of chatter when Yibo got too frustrated with his project.

A few days a week, Yibo had to work from home, teleconferencing with his  _ Tian Tian Xiang Shang _ brothers in an attempt to keep their show running during the quarantine period. It was a genius idea, really. With so many people stuck at home with little to do, there were many people watching TV to pass the time. Their ability to provide new content by video chatting with each other and their guests, when so many other programs were put on hold, made the show even more popular. They’d even been asked to extend their programming to do short “Cloud Time” chats multiple times a week.

Xiao Zhan was supportive, though they quickly found that his desire to be helpful while Yibo was filming was doing more to catch the attention of eagle-eyed fans than they realized. Of course, when his gorgeous boyfriend was in the room, Yibo’s eyes strayed away from the screen like a magnet. 

His manager had given him an earful about how obvious it was that Yibo wasn’t in quarantine alone.

“Do I really need to drag you into the office to film your video chats?” Zhang Ling asked with a frown. “Or are you just planning on pulling Xiao Zhan into your lap and making him an extra guest on the show one day?”

Yibo scowled at her through the video screen of his phone. “No,” he said petulantly.

“Then get it under control, kid,” she replied, her tone sharp. “You’ve got multiple endorsement deals going public soon. I don’t have to tell you how bad it would be to let the world know you’ve shacked up with your co-star.”

“Some people are supportive,” Yibo mumbled under his breath. Their CP group on Weibo got bigger every day, and it was nice to see that positivity when so many others were out to bring one or both of them down.

Unfortunately, Ling-jie and her bat-like hearing picked up his comment through the line. “There are more of them that would tear that group apart with their bare hands if given the chance. The last thing we need right now when too many people have nothing but free time is an idol war.”

“Fuck.” It was funny how having a CP following was a great thing — until it wasn’t. He’d never had these problems when fans had paired him up with his UNIQ bandmates. Solo fans never really took those groups seriously enough to be threatened by them.

Now, each of their fan groups hated the CP and each other. Yibo often wondered if it was because everyone with eyes could actually see they were a couple, and the anger grew out of an unwillingness to face reality.

If only they could just  _ be themselves. _

_ Impossible, _ he’d once admitted in an interview. Xiao Zhan didn’t lie when he told reporters that dating was career suicide. Being together publicly was impossible. It was a fact Yibo reminded himself of repeatedly.

Being in China was a real pain in his ass sometimes. Of course, it wasn’t much different than most other places, from what he understood. More freedoms for some people didn’t always extend equally to those in the public eye.

“Exactly. Don’t fuck up,” she said. Her voice softened as she added, “Be careful, Yibo.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he responded dismissively. If he had a yuan for every time she’d told him not to screw up, he’d never have to work again.

“Don’t make me call Xiao Zhan about this.”

Well, fuck. They both knew Xiao Zhan would cave to any demand his manager gave if he thought it would protect Yibo’s reputation and livelihood. Hell, he’d pack up and drive all the way home to Chongqing to wait out the rest of the quarantine if Ling-jie said it was necessary.

From that point on, Yibo had banned Zhan-ge to his studio for the duration of every TTXS chat recording.

It was better to be safe than sorry.

*****

When Valentine’s Day rolled around, though they’d agreed not to exchange gifts or do anything extravagant while trapped at home, Xiao Zhan surprised him anyway with artwork he made. He’d even posted it on Weibo, which meant more to Yibo than he wanted to admit. It felt like a public declaration, with the cute little winking heart cleverly arranged to form “Love Bo” in English letters.

In return, Yibo danced for him.

Xiao Zhan had teased a few times in the past about how Yibo should dance for him — and he often had, though usually it was while helping his boyfriend learn choreography for a performance. So an erotic strip tease was the best present Yibo could think of under the circumstances. Xiao Zhan had gifted a piece of himself, using his talent to bring joy to his partner. Yibo’s strongest skill was dancing, and he knew how much Xiao Zhan enjoyed watching him.

While Xiao Zhan was busy in his home office/art studio, Yibo scrolled through music on his phone, trying to find the perfect song to set the mood. He usually preferred to dance to something with a faster beat, but for this particular “performance” he thought something a little slower and sensuous was more appropriate. He settled on an English song with a heavy pulsing beat and a synthesizer effect that gave the music an electric feel. The lyrics were sexy and explicit, and Yibo smirked as he wondered just how much of the language Xiao Zhan would pick up.

If he was lucky, maybe his boyfriend would take the words as a suggestion.

Always a performer, Yibo considered his staging.  _ Where _ did he want to do this? The bedroom seemed the obvious choice — especially since he expected they would end up there at some point, anyway. But the room wasn’t very big, and the large bed took up quite a bit of room. In order to have enough room to move freely, he’d need to choose a better spot.

He settled on pulling a chair away from the table in the kitchen and turning it to face the large empty space in the living room that he often used for practicing dance routines. There was some blank paper and pencils Xiao Zhan had left on the coffee table, so Yibo helped himself to a piece and scribbled “sit here” in large characters. He placed it on the chair, knowing the other man would likely notice it once he came out of his studio and down the hallway.

“Xiao Zhan! Zhan-er!” Yibo shouted as he walked down the hallway toward the smaller rooms. “Are you about done?”

“Yeah,” Xiao Zhan said loudly enough to be heard through the closed studio door. “Just give me a few minutes to get to a stopping point and clean up.”

“Okay!” Yibo answered cheerfully.

Perfect. He had plenty of time to find something to wear and make himself look presentable for this little show. He skipped into the bedroom, keeping his steps light and locking the door behind him just in case Xiao Zhan decided to come looking for him when he was done. Yibo hoped he wouldn’t — the locked door would definitely tip him off that something was up.

_ What to wear? _ Yibo wondered as he stood in front of their closet. Probably the more layers, the better to begin with. It would give him more to take off and extend the fun. He considered pulling out a suit and tie, but he was required to dress up for work and photoshoots so often, there was no way he could bring himself to do it on a day off.

Even for Zhan-ge.

He stripped off his casual clothes and opened a drawer, digging into the back to find the item he was looking for. He’d bought the red underwear as a surprise a few months ago, but he’d never had the balls to wear them. Now he had no excuse not to, since they were perfect as a “grand finale” for his surprise. With any luck, Xiao Zhan would be into it enough that Yibo would forget to be embarrassed about the sinful scrap of clothing.

He slipped them on, then rummaged through his folded athleticwear for a pair of tearaway pants. The black fabric was thin and smooth, giving it a shiny appearance under the lights. A white mesh cropped tank went over his head, and then he pulled a fluttery top from the rear of the closet. It was pink with white flower designs all over it, a silky kimono style that he’d been gifted once from a shoot and had never worn again. The deep v-neck and tie at the side gave it a feminine flair, which wasn’t surprising — stylists seemed to have a thing for dressing him in women’s clothing, and it never bothered him. In this case, the blouse would meet his needs perfectly. The long sleeves and the drape of the fabric would give him plenty of room to move, and the way it slid against his skin made him feel just that much sexier.

He preferred to perform in loose, lightweight tops that flowed around his body and boosted his sex appeal. Plus, it had become sort of a signal in their relationship over the past year: any time Yibo wore something pink, it was always for Xiao Zhan.

When he heard the door of the studio close and the telltale sound of the older man heading down the hallway, Yibo quickly padded barefoot into the bathroom to complete the look. Nothing too crazy — his boyfriend preferred him barefaced and “natural”, but it didn’t feel right to look completely plain for what he had planned. Yibo smoothed some wax onto his fingers and teased it through his brown hair to fluff it up and give himself more of a bed-head look. Then he pulled a tube of tinted balm from the drawer, quickly spreading it over his lips to add a little depth of color and shine.

Pressing his lips together, he threw himself a little kiss in the mirror to test the look, and then chuckled at himself.

_ Simple, but not bad,  _ he thought, feeling a little cocky.  _ Natural beauty has its perks. _

He grabbed his phone and listened at the door to make sure there was no movement from outside, then threw it open and popped into the hallway. Across the few meters separating them, he could see Xiao Zhan turned to face him, a confused look playing across his face.

“Why exactly am I sitting here?” he asked, one dark eyebrow arched in question.

Ignoring him, Yibo focused on his phone. He connected it to the built-in speakers that ran throughout the living space and queued up the song he’d chosen. Once the opening buzz of the synthesizer hit his ears, Yibo peeked up at Xiao Zhan from under his bangs with a smirk.

Lifting his head fully, Yibo sauntered down the hallway, swinging his hips to the beat like he was on a catwalk.

As he got a few steps closer, he noticed Xiao Zhan’s eyebrows had both shot up in surprise. “Whatcha doin’?” his boyfriend asked playfully in English.

Yibo just slinked closer, freestyling a little to the music as he walked, and set his phone down gently on a table by the wall as he passed it. When he reached Xiao Zhan, he laid a hand on his shoulder, dragging it across his back and off the other shoulder as he danced behind him. He spun as he moved to position himself in front of the other man, whose expression seemed frozen somewhere between shock and amused disbelief.

It was surprisingly easy, with the driving beat of the bass of the music and the desire to please Xiao Zhan pulsing through him, to slowly remove his clothes and move his body the way he knew Zhan-ge liked.

He pulled at the side-tie of the blouse to the song’s chorus of “Get undressed, taste the flesh”, pulling it open to let it hang loose as he danced. He ran his hands from his chest down the transparent white mesh, over his abs and down to his hips, settling his large hands against each side of his pelvis as he thrust suggestively. From beneath his lashes, Yibo saw Xiao Zhan swallow hard, his hands tightening into fists where they rested on his knees.

Yibo’s smile of satisfaction couldn’t be contained. He was a kitten with a taste of cream, and he knew just where to get more.

With a few large sweeping moves of his arms, the flower-print shirt slid off. He caught the end of one sleeve and pulled the thin fabric slickly through his fingers like it was a ribbon, holding it in front of his face as he danced. A high falsetto crooned through the speakers “sink your teeth into my flesh” and Yibo followed suit, biting at the fabric as he stared at Xiao Zhan.

Bunching up the shirt and tossing it aside, Yibo spun and twirled before hitting his knees and leaning back. One hand supported his body from behind while the other slid slowly down his chest and over his abs, now exposed and rippling under his fingers. He pushed himself forward, propelling himself onto all fours and then crawling across the floor toward Xiao Zhan.

He sprang to his feet on an upbeat, pulling the mesh top over his head, and then leaned in close to Xiao Zhan to drop it on the floor behind his chair. Mere centimeters separated them as Yibo’s body moved to the beat, so close he could smell the familiar, spicy-crisp scent of his boyfriend’s favorite moisturizing cream. He spun away before he could let himself get distracted with the desire to get closer, always too tempted by the man before him.

As he rolled his hips and caressed the exposed skin of his stomach to the slower part of the song, Yibo noticed the way Xiao Zhan’s face had become slightly flushed, his eyes blown wide. The way his hand slid unconsciously from his thigh to press on the bulge forming against the zipper of his jeans, trying to ease the uncomfortable pressure.

Yibo dropped to the floor, doing a few body roll movements like he was fucking the floor.

Though he couldn’t see it from his position, he heard a sharp intake of breath. Xiao Zhan seemed to be struggling to maintain his composure, and Yibo reveled in it.

The tempo of the song built back up, and Yibo moved along with it like water, absorbing the music and letting it move him where he needed to go. Caught up in the song and the fire in Xiao Zhan’s gaze, he took firm hold of the track pants and ripped them off, the snaps popping like fireworks. 

Yibo bent forward at the waist, exposing his back and hiding the rest of him from view. His hands then trailed from his ankles all the way up his legs as he pulled himself upright, his hands gliding smoothly along a vertical path on his entire body until he reached the hair on top of his head.

A choked, sputtering sound followed by a cough suddenly added to Yibo’s dance track.

Xiao Zhan licked his lips while his eyes, cartoonishly round, were fixed on the red thong at Yibo’s swiveling hips.

Already half hard from the combination of exertion and his boyfriend’s reactions, Yibo’s dick was straining the minimal fabric. It hadn’t exactly been made for a man of his significant size to begin with, and the head of his cock was threatening to pop out and peek from the top of the thin waistband at any moment. It was as good a time as any, with the song winding down to spin and show off the back, popping his butt in the air to the beat.

“Fuck…” Xiao Zhan groaned as he took in the sight of Yibo’s bare ass, crisscrossed with thin lines of red elastic.

The lyrics came to a close, and Yibo quickly danced his way right onto Xiao Zhan’s lap as the last chords of the song faded away, his hands wrapping securely around the top of the other man’s firm shoulders. He was panting slightly from the exercise but couldn’t help the broad grin that broke over his face.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” he gushed, his voice deep and rough with heavy breaths. As he exhaled, the puffs of air stirred the dark bangs along Xiao Zhan’s forehead, making them flutter against his pale skin.

The older man finally seemed to wake from his shocked trance, grasping Yibo’s hips to pull him closer, pressing their bodies together.

“God…” Xiao Zhan breathed into the side of Yibo’s neck. His hands ran up the smooth skin of Yibo’s back, fingertips dancing over the knobs of his spine. There was a tremor in his voice, his control on edge. “You are  _ SO FUCKING SEXY.” _

His hands reached the back of Yibo’s neck, grasping the hair at the base to hold him in place and pressing a kiss to Yibo’s mouth like he wanted to brand his name on the plush lips. He licked into Yibo’s mouth at the first opportunity, deepening their connection, trying to meld them together into one with the strokes of his tongue.

A fiery wave of heat spread from Yibo’s chest to settle in his groin, leaving him hard and throbbing. He rutted against Xiao Zhan, seeking friction, sighing in pleasure when he pressed against the matching hardness in his boyfriend’s pants.

Xiao Zhan’s hands slid back down his sides, grabbing both cheeks of his ass to pull him closer, his fingers tracing along the delicate red strips at the back of Yibo’s scrap of underwear.

“Holy… fuck…” Xiao Zhan panted between kisses and tiny bites of each other’s lips.  _ “Yibo… _ ”

His voice was low, desperate and begging, and Yibo was more than happy to give him everything he wanted. 

He pulled back to look into Xiao Zhan’s eyes, whose pupils were blown completely black with lust. With his hair sticking up from where Yibo had run his hands through it, mouth hanging ajar and the slightly crazed look in his eyes, Xiao Zhan was a sweet bunny turned dangerous predator.

“What do you want, Zhan-ge?” Yibo asked knowingly, licking his swollen lips and rocking on Xiao Zhan’s lap to add to the torment.

Xiao Zhan clenched his teeth together and growled.  _ “YOU.” _

In the blink of an eye, Yibo was airborne, with hands gripping his ass hard enough to leave marks as he was carried toward the bedroom. Wrapping himself around the older man like a clinging monkey, Yibo did the only thing he could — held on and let Xiao Zhan take him wherever he wanted to go.

There was no doubt the adventure would be  _ incredibly _ pleasurable.

*****

The last few days before Yibo had to fly back to Hengdian for work to finish filming his new show, Xiao Zhan barely let him leave the bed.

Little did Yibo know, that fact would be so apparent to the people who knew him well.

When he’d gone into the Yuehua office for a doctor check and other prep that needed to be done before he could be permitted on a plane, he took advantage of their limited staff to have his makeup done before the TTXS recording. He hadn’t bothered with it while filming from home, but if there were other people around willing to make him look a little better on camera, Yibo figured he might as well utilize it.

Of course, his TTXS brothers had all noticed and commented during their pre-recording chat about how good he looked. Gao Tianhe and Da Zhangwei were already online when Yibo connected, and they jumped on him right away.

“Is there something you need to tell us, Xiao Wang?” Da Laoshi teased once all the general greetings were out of the way. “This is a safe space, you can tell us. We won’t judge you.”

Yibo was thoroughly confused. “What?”

“We’ll make that boy do right by you, don’t worry,” Da Laoshi joked with a laugh. “We won’t let him bring any shame to this family.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Yibo looked at Gao Tianhe for help.

“You look very… well today, Yibo,” Gao Tianhe said kindly, though his smirk gave away the fact that he was trying to hide a smile.

Just then, Qian Feng popped into view on their chat screen. “What are you all talking about? Did I miss something?”

“Just a little commentary on how our Xiao Wang is simply  _ glowing _ this morning,” Da Laoshi chirped. “He’s been all made up, but still — wouldn’t you say he’s got a special light inside today?”

Feng-ge eyed him critically. “Yeah… it’s a little… much.”

They joked with each other for a few minutes about his “glow”, and Yibo tuned them out, checking work emails on his phone. A snide comment about “the expectant mother” caught his attention along with his name and an explosion of laughter from his geges.

His eyes darted back up to the screen.

“The fuck?!” Yibo exclaimed.

His three talk show brothers stopped laughing and stared at him, every one of them with a mouth dropped open. Yibo very rarely used that kind of language around any of them.

“Are you saying I’m  _ pregnant?!”  _ His voice squeaked with his shock. He stared at all the little boxes on his screen incredulously, and all of his brothers just cracked up at him again.

At that precise moment, Wang Han joined them on the screen, saving the co-hosts from the stream of ill-mannered words on the tip of Yibo’s tongue. He smiled and greeted Han-ge, an innocent party in the hazing he’d been given, and cursed the quarantine that would keep him from delivering any retribution anytime soon.

Those assholes were lucky he loved them.

Especially Feng-ge, who texted him a message after they started recording the show, joking about how it was rude to show up to work looking so “freshly fucked”. Yibo almost swallowed his tongue trying to contain his reaction on camera.

Some days, he really regretted opening up to them about his private life and telling them about his relationship with Xiao Zhan, if only due to the hazing he always seemed to deal with as the youngest among them.

Still, he really missed them all. They were his brothers — his second family now — and although the break from major work commitments had been nice, Yibo was ready for things to get back to normal.

He just wished that didn’t mean leaving Zhan-ge.

They weren’t entirely sure how long it would be before they would be able to see each other again, since both of their work schedules were set back or completely rearranged due to the complete shutdown of the country.

Yibo didn’t even have an exact date for when he’d be finished with filming. The crew was being scaled back to limit the number of people on set, which could affect how quickly the recording process moved. The only thing he knew for certain was that once he arrived, he would be put in quarantine for fourteen days to ensure his health and everyone else’s safety. Once everyone was considered healthy and cleared for work, they would be able to get back to business.

Depending on how long it took to finish the  _ Legend of Fei _ filming, there was a chance Yibo would need to go straight from one set to the next — or worse, get stuck filming two projects at once, on top of his TTXS responsibilities when they were finally cleared to resume filming in the studio. He was set to start work on his next drama series in April, and he knew the producers were hoping to keep to the original deadlines.

Xiao Zhan’s schedule was even more in question. He had some promotions for a new brand scheduled, but those plans had changed due to the quarantine. Now, it looked like they may be doing everything remotely with a web cast or something. Plus, the variety show Zhan-ge had been set to guest on was pushed back, so until the quarantine was lifted, his schedule remained empty for the moment.

Yibo knew Xiao Zhan wasn’t looking forward to being alone in Beijing for weeks on end, with little to do and no one that could visit him. He was probably going to go stir crazy. Yibo had a feeling that as soon as the travel ban lifted, his boyfriend would be heading to Chongqing to see his family, at least until his work schedule kicked back into full gear. If he was lucky, hopefully Yibo would have a little time to visit him there before he had to start bouncing back and forth from Changsha to a film set again.

Regardless of their schedules, they both hoped the virus was contained soon, and that the quarantine could be lifted — even though it meant an end to their brief domestic bliss. 

Yibo knew the chance to spend time together would come again, in brief periods here and there. Until then, they would do what they had done for the last year: support each other. From afar when necessary, side by side whenever possible. But always — always — with love.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I've been in quarantine at home for a few weeks, this has been a very relatable fic to write :) I hope if you are reading this you are able to stay safe and healthy!
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated!! You can also find me posting rediculous thirst on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bjyxobsessed) :)


End file.
